


The Goldsmith and the Sylphs

by ChocoboScribe



Series: The Eorzean Faerie Tale Works [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First time using Ao3 Tags, Gen, The Elves and the Shoemaker Elements, inspired by fairy tales, just for fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: Godbert Manderville has discovered that his unfinished projects have mysteriously been finished overnight.  Determined to discover who these mysterious crafters are, Godbert will have to pull quite the all nighter to solve this mystery!Inspired byThe Shoemaker and the ElvesBy, Hans Christen Andersen
Series: The Eorzean Faerie Tale Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Goldsmith and the Sylphs

**Author's Note:**

> After close to a year of playing FFXIV and thanks to the incredibly enabling fellows of Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club, I have come back into writing fanfic after I had quite a dray spell after losing inspiration from my days in ff.net writing HTTYD fic. But before I dive into writing a much longer fic, I wanted to get my feet wet doing Fairy Tale AU's because, I love fairy tales.
> 
> In this series, each story will be inspired by a different fairy tale and each will be self contained.
> 
> Our first tale will be inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's _The Shoemaker and the Elves_

Once upon a time, there lived a very eccentric goldsmith known as Godbert Manderville in South Thanalan. He was a very well to do gentleman who lived with his wife, Julyan, and son, Hildibrand, who ran the Gold Saucer which brought much prosperity to the land and good income for the less fortunate. In his spare time, Godbert would tinker in goldsmithery for both his own pleasure and to help those who simply needed some repairs.

Those who had repairs done by Godbert always returned marveling at how their once broken crockery and trinkets would be made good as new, if not better. For it would be rather poor of a gentleman to not put his best work forward. Godbert seemed to have an almost magical touch with his craftsmanship, yet he never boasted of his skill,he would simply smile, nod and move on to his next project.

Godbert would often work late into the night, lost in his thoughts of whatever new creation he was in the midst of working. At least until his wife would haul him off to bed once the hour became too unreasonable. 

One day, Godbert discovered that his unfinished projects would mysteriously be completed overnight! 

A set of spectacles that had yet to have the lenses set? Finished and shining.

A cracked vase ready to be glued back together and polished? As good as new, if not better!

A necklace whose chain had not even one chain looped? Set with jewels and the chain couldn't have been finer!

Now, Godbert wasn’t in the habit of sleepwalking and he was sure no one else was sneaking into his workshop. And it certainly couldn’t have been his son on his rare visits back home from his adventures, for he had never learned the art of goldsmithery, though he had rudimentary knowledge of tailoring, due to number of times his own suit and slacks had been tattered on his adventures.

So, Godbert was determined to find out who his mysterious new assistants were, for their craftsmanship truly was that of a true gentleman or gentlelady.

The first night, Godbert left treats for his mystery assistants! Cookies and night milk, for of course no one could craft such lovely things on an empty stomach. As usual, Godbert found himself working late into the night, but this time, much to Julyan’s surprise, she didn't need to haul him out of his workshop, he even seemed eager to retire for the day. Though she did wonder why he insisted on leaving the night milk and cookies in his workshop.

The next day, Godbert came rushing back to his workshop, hoping to find some clue to the nightly helpers. Naught but crumbs of the cookies and a few stray drops of night milk were left behind, along with a completed set of alchemists’ scales. Nary a clue as to who completed them.

The second night, Godbert hid behind the curtains waiting for his mystery guests. Julyan thought he was being rather silly, but so long as this helped with whatever silliness this was, she didn’t object. For some time, no one appeared to arrive in the workshop. But Godbert was a gentleman and patience was a virtue and so he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he fell asleep!

Godbert woke up in his workshop, somehow having been moved to the sofa in the night and tucked in. Once more, there were no clues as to who had completed the cracked urn he had been repairing for one of the Golden Saucer’s employees.

Or so he thought.

Upon closer inspection, Godbert found tiny handprints left behind on the vase. So tiny, they could not have belonged even to the littlest Lalafel. Further inspection of the workshop uncovered little leaves that were left behind, leaves much like the ones from The Black Shroud!

So it was Sylphs that were coming into his workshop!

To be extra sure, Godbert had an idea to catch the Sylphs in action.

Like the first night, he left treats for the Sylphs to enjoy as they worked however this time, instead of leaving an unfinished project for the Sylphs to complete, he left a special present for them.

He had spent the entire day crafting tiny Sylph sized goldsmith tools and laid out materials the perfect size for the Sylphs to craft something for themselves this time. They had been so kind to help finish his projects the past few days it seemed only right that they could craft something for themselves and take pleasure in the act of crafting.

Once the tools and materials were ready, Godbert and Julyan found a place in the workshop to hide and wait for their guests. This time after having downed several mugs of coffee, the couple were able to stay awake through the night. After a long wait, and several mugs of coffee, the Sylphs finally arrived.

A trio of young Sylphs flitted into the workshop expecting to find some urn or trinket that needed finishing. How very surprised they were to find goldsmithing tools just their size along with all the materials they could need to craft whatever they wished. The Sylphs let out squeals of delight as they worked throughout the night on trinkets for themselves and for the rest of the Sylphs back in the Black Shroud. By dawn, the Sylphs were laden with their creations and carried their works back home much to their delight.

After that day, Godbert had a little Sylph sized workshop made for them where they could craft their creations at their leisure. While the Sylphs mostly kept to themselves while they worked, they showed their thanks to Godbert for their new workshop and tools by completing whatever unfinished projects they came upon in the night after Godbert retired to bed.

And Godbert continued to craft his works just as happily as he always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this! Our next tale will be following Gentleman Inspector Hildibrand Manderville in The Gentleman Tailor!
> 
> And many thanks to everyone from Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book-club, come join us and get those creative cells working!
> 
> https://discord.gg/VzmARsm


End file.
